Closure
by mon-petit-pois
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORGIVENESS. After discovering Eli's secret, Ziva dedicates herself to uncovering his scheme. With the help of her team, her father figure, and an old family friend, she tries to find justice for his horrendous crimes and closure for her childhood lost.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva threw her car into drive, narrowly missing many others as she drove furiously out of the parking lot. Her vision was blinded by tears, she could barely see out of the windshield. She angrily wiped away her tears. She should not let this shock her. He had done worse. This should not surprise her.

But it did.

She drove through multiple of stop signs, a symphony of car horns following her wherever she went. She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to _drive_, to get away from all of this pain and betrayal.

She couldn't believe he had done this. She could not believe that this was all her fault. But she should have known better. Eli showed up a few days after she was abducted, and yet she was not suspicious that he was to blame.

She should have been suspicious when they were able to locate and kill Daniels, the supposed perpetrator of her and Gibbs' kidnapping, so easily. There was a catch, there always was.

When she had found out, it broke her. He had tricked her many times before, but this… she had been monstrously deceived. His plan was elaborate, equipped with a frame job and a scapegoat to take the blame.

But what could have possibly been his motive?

She didn't understand him. She never understood him. With him, there was always a catch. There was always a price to pay.

Life shouldn't be so damn complicated. Her father should love her. He should look after her, he should never have hurt her._ He_ should be the one to hold her and comfort her after all of this, and not have been the whole reason she was in pain!

He should be like Gibbs.

Maybe that was how she ended up sitting in front of Gibbs' house. This had happened before, where her heart had automatically led her to where she wanted to be without her brain's knowledge.

She flung the car door open and rushed to the front door, not caring if Gibbs saw the tears that were still flowing down her face like a waterfall. She threw the door open and ran inside, slamming it behind her. She made beeline for the basement, thinking that was where he would be.

"Ziver," she heard him say. She whirled around. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, coffee in hand. She ran to him, collapsing on the couch. He held her tightly, letting her ruin his shirt, "You went and met him didn't you? I told you, you should leave him alone! What did he say to you?" Gibbs asked.

"He… he did it," she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her head comfortingly.

"Shhh. What did he do?"

"It w-wasn't D-daniels who was b-behind it, G-gibbs! It was him!" she cried.

Gibbs eyes widened in disbelief.

This man needed to die. He had crossed the line a long, long time ago. But this time… this was the last straw. It was _his_ fault that he had been forced to rape Ziva. It was Eli's fault. All of it.

Somehow, it was _always_ Eli's fault.

A/N: Okay, please please don't get too excited. This probably won't be updated for over a month. I had no intention of starting this until February, however I realize that I desperately need help. I have absolutely no idea what the plot for this is going to be. I couldn't think of any other way to ask you all what you want to see, BESIDES justice for Eli. I guess I could have made an author's note chapter in Forgiveness, but I thought you guys deserve a chapter, however short, for you patience. If you have any ideas at all on this plot please please let me know or else it may be long after February that I continue this.

Please please review if you want to see this story succeed!

Thank you for your patience, you guys are the best. I love you all.

Alli


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva... Ziver, I need you to take a deep breath, okay, you need to calm down and explain this, okay?" he urged, stroking her hair. She adhered to his orders, inhaling deeply and slowly.

"I am so confused," she whispered, "Betrayed and confused and just _angry..."_

"Can you tell me what you know? Maybe I can help figure this out," he suggested. On the inside, his blood was boiling and he felt the urge to just _run _and hunt down the bastard. However, he did his best to appear calm and comforting. Ziva did not need his anger, she needed him to help her work out her tangled thoughts.

"I do not know much," she replied, shaking her head. "All I know is that Eli was watching our... captivity... live from his laptop in Israel. He watched it all happen! He probably ordered it in the first place!"

"What about Harvy Daniels?" Gibbs asked, "What about his grudge against me? _Why_ were we really kidnapped?"

Ziva put her head in her hands. "I do not know," she whispered, "I do not know _anything!_"

The shrill cry of Gibbs' cell phone pierced the heavy silence that had engulfed them.

"Gibbs," he answered, running his hand down his face.

"_Is Ziva there?_"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I've got 'er," he assured the man on the line.

"_Is she okay?_" Abby chimed in.

"_Did she tell you what we found?_" McGee wondered.

"Hey! One at a time. She's okay, shaken up, as anyone would be, but okay." Ziva shot him an annoyed glare; she would have much rather he just said that she was fine. "And yeah, she told me."

"_Well, I don't know if she told you before that we didn't know that it was Eli for sure. All we knew was that it was a laptop in Israel, she sort of jumped to that conclusion—" _McGee began, but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Are you telling me it _wasn't_ Eli?" he growled.

"_Well, no—" _Abby began, who was also interrupted by Gibbs.

"Then get to the point!" he snapped. Abby was taken back— Gibbs almost _never_ snapped at her.

"_The point is that we know for sure that it was Eli, at least it was his computer. We got past the encryption and managed to isolate the IP address. It was definitely Eli's laptop, which is now here in DC in his hotel room at the Adam's House Hotel."_ McGee clarified.

"Keep me posted," he ordered, "We're on our way." He ended the call and helped Ziva off of the couch. Nodding towards the coat rack, he said, "Grab a coat, we don't want you getting sick."

Ziva took a coat that was two sizes too big for her and wrapped it around her shivering and wet form. He ushered her out of the door, through the rain, and into his car.

"Alright, Ziver. Buckle in, we've got a bastard to kill," he growled, throwing it into gear and speeding away from his house.

…

An hour later found Ziva lying on the small cot under Abby's desk, Gibbs' coat still wrapped around her body. Bert was tucked in next to her, placed there by Abby in the hopes of helping Ziva forget her troubles. These troubles, however, would take more than a stuffed pillow and Abby's child-like enthusiasm to be banished from her mind. She could not stop thinking about the Team, who was, at that very moment, speeding towards the Adam's House to confront one Eli David. Ziva wasn't sure what they hoped to accomplish, what with his diplomatic immunity and military capabilities.

The phone rang thirty minutes later, and Ziva sat up quickly, her weary but sleepless body forgetting where she lay. Her head smacked up against the underside of Abby's desk. She hissed, but managed to ignore the throbbing as she rolled out off of the cot and stood up, listening to the remainder of Abby's conversation.

"How did he know we were after him?... Where could he have gone?... So what are you going to do now?... Okay, but what should I tell Ziva?... Alright. See you soon, bye."

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked, walking through the doors to the largest portion of the lab.

"He wasn't there, Ziva, I'm sorry. He must have known we were onto him, because he erased his hard-drive and left his laptop in his hotel room. He didn't take anything with him, his cell phone was smashed and the GPS in his car disabled. I'm so sorry, Ziva, but he's in the wind. We will try to track him the best we can, but he has unlimited resources, contacts, and capabilities, not to mention diplomatic immunity. Your father's dropped off the grid, Ziva," Abby explained. Ziva took a deep breath, before handing Bert to Abby and walking calmly out of the lab.

"Thank you for letting me rest here, Abby," she called back as she punched the up button on the elevator. There was someone she needed to see.

…

She walked through the door which was held open for her, entering the decadent office.

"Thank you for seeing me," she began, the hebrew words rolling off of her tongue. It had been so long since she had spoken in her native language, and it felt inexplicably good and comforting. "I did not know if you would still be welcoming to me after I left Mossad and became an American Citizen," she admitted.

"You are like family, Ziva. To be anything but welcoming, even after all of this, would be shameful," he shrugged, standing up and motioning for her to sit on the couch on the other side of his office. "What can I do for you today?" he asked, as if everything was normal. Mossad Officer Michael Bashan always acted as though everything was conventional until prompted otherwise.

"My father is on the run," she stated, "But you already knew that." Bashan sighed and sat next to her.

"Yes. I did," he replied, his voice sad, "But that is about all I know. I do not believe that anyone but you fath— Eli knows the whole story."

"So my kidnapping was _not_ sanctioned by Mossad?"

"_Kidnapping?" _he gasped, sounding genuinely surprised, "Of course not! I thought that you caught and killed the man who kidnapped you and your boss!"

"Recent evidence, and when I say recent I mean _recent_, which is why you have not heard of it, leads us to believe that Eli was involved with, if not behind, the kidnapping," she stated cooly, her voice detached as if it was simply a regular case she spoke of, not her own abduction.

"Ziva, I am hurt that you would think that Mossad had authorized this!"

"I do not know, Michael, I cannot know anything anymore," she sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"If your father did this, he was acting on his own. I promise you that the agency knew nothing of it. But... I have a hard time believing that Eli could do such a cruel thing to his own daughter, Ziva. I know that he is not a kind-hearted man, but ordering kidnapping and... other heinous crimes to be inflicted upon his own daughter seems above him," Bashan admitted.

"You do not know my father, Michael. You think you do, but you _don't._ This comes as no shock to me, and there is no doubt in my mind that Eli did this."

"Ziva... has he done something in the past?" Bashan asked, taking her hand in his like an uncle would.

"He, uh... Abused me," she shrugged, "For a long time."

"I am so sorry. I had no idea... If I had known—"

"Michael, please, stop. Do not place blame upon your shoulders. It is nobody's fault but mine. I could have told somebody, but I didn't. What is done is done."

Michael ran a hand through his graying hair. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I don't know, Michael... I don't know. My father has diplomatic immunity. He cannot be put to justice for what he has done. I feel trapped! There is nothing anyone can do! He is too powerful." She whispered the last line.

"Do not worry," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I will figure this out. Do not hesitate to come to me, alright? Please keep me in the loop."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"I'm always here if you need me."

…

"_Hello?"_

"This is Michael Bashan."

There was silence on the other end. "_Why are you calling?"_ the woman finally answered, her voice strained.

"Eli David has gone rogue. It is possible that you could be in danger. You should not fear his threats any longer, they are null. He will go for you, either to use you as a pawn or to kill you, whether you stay hidden or not. It is time for you to come to DC," Bashan explained, however cryptically.

"_America? Why?_"

"No questions now, this line isn't safe. Come to the Embassy, I will be waiting for you." 

"_It's been six years, Michael. I've started a new life, a peaceful one. I want nothing to do with Mossad anymore, why can't you just leave me alone?_" the woman cried, sounding stressed and confused.

"Please, just come. It will be worth it, I promise. You may not want anything to do with your old life anymore, but there is someone from it that I am sure that you would like to reconnect with," he explained. The woman took the hint.

"_Ziva?_" she questioned, excitement filling her voice.

"Yes."

"_I will be at the Embassy tomorrow. If you are lying to me, Michael, I swear—"_

"I promise you, I am not. See you tomorrow," he assured her, before putting the phone back in the cradle, ending the call.

It was time to shake things up a bit.

A/N: I realize how _pathetically_ long it has been since I've updated. _Six months? _I am so sorry. Innocence Corrupted took _wayyy_ longer than planned to finish and, truth be told, I have been severely procrastinating writing this. I find it sort of amusing how, in the last chapter, I said it would be over a month until the next chapter. Well, I guess I totally didn't lie. Six months is way over one. But here we go, I've started it back up. Can you ever forgive me?

First and foremost, I would like to thank Zivafan2481 for helping me with the plot ideas. Bashan was her idea:) I don't think I would have _ever _started this back up if it weren't for her! Also, thank you to my reviewers, **Tiva lovah, **of course **Zivafan2481, Tenahi, NCIS Connection, batya, Liraeyn, NCISMASH4ever, Nahau Moondust, jjd022980, NYCRhythm0617, moonyxforever, tivafan101, Vi, Lucyann33197, saraguip, **and **Lindsay1993.** I appreciate the (six month old) comments!

Please review, I am shamefully depending on feedback:)


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped out of the gate and into the terminal, bags in hand. Looking around, she absorbed her first look at America. Through the windows, she could see the iconic white obelisk that brought a smile to her face. She had only seen America in pictures, and had been wanting to visit for quite some time.

She was forced to tear her gaze away from the sight due to the pushing and pulling of the crowd. She hated crowds, and apparently they were no different here than in Israel or France. Something inside of her prompted her to constantly scan the crowd for possible dangers, looking behind her at least once every minute. Whether it was paranoia or just good instinct, she didn't know. Eli's threats still echoed in her brain. _I will kill you and Ziva both if you __**ever**__ try to contact her! You wouldn't want that, would you?_

Following the crowd made it easy to find the baggage pick up, and she had found her bag painlessly and in no time. It took longer than she wanted to commandeer a rental car, but within the hour she was speeding along the beltway towards the Embassy and the past she had put so much effort into burying. For her and Ziva's sake, she really hoped that Michael Bashan could be trusted.

…

"Sir, there is someone at the front desk here to see you."

"Send her in, Rebekah. She is a friend," Bashan ordered his secretary over the intercom.

It was only a minute later that Bashan heard a knock on his open door. He looked up and smiled broadly.

"I am so glad that you made it," he greeted the woman at the door, who frowned.

"Did you perhaps have a secret fear that I would not?" she replied.

"Forget that, my dear. It has been far too long! Look how you have grown and blossomed! You have become such a beautiful young lady," he complemented her.

The woman blushed. "Please, Michael, enough with the flattery. I am afraid that I cannot return the sentiment. Although, I must give you credit. You have more hair than I thought you would at this age," she replied teasingly. He chuckled.

"You remind me of her, you know," he replied, "You have her wit."

"Whose?"

"Your sister's." 

The woman smiled. "Please, Michael, I need to know. What is going on? When can I see Ziva, why is she in America, and _why_ can I see her? Eli made it very clear that I was not to contact her or else..." she trailed off, knowing Bashan knew what her father had threatened.

He sighed. "You will get the answers to your questions soon. But first, I owe you an apology. I knew what Eli was up to eight years ago, all of it. I knew where you were living, how much money he gave you, what he told Ziva, _everything._ And I did not try to stop him. For that I am truly sorry," he apologized.

"Michael, my father is a powerful man. He was very powerful eight years ago, as well. You did not want to cross him, I understand that," he replied.

"Eli isn't a good man. I have known that for a while. I loved him like a brother for a long time. We grew up together. But when I found out about what he has done... I only stayed close to them to be able to help you and Ziva. I seem to have failed pretty badly at that," he chuckled humorlessly. "But I am here to help now."

"Michael, is Ziva in trouble?" Tali asked. Bashan ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes. She is. You both are. I brought you here because Ziva needs to know the truth. This has gone on long enough. Your father has gone rogue, and Mossad does not know where he is or what he is doing."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to have brought me here?" Tali asked, wide-eyed.

Bashan heaved a sigh. "Probably. But I had a feeling that he was coming for you, whether you were in Marseille or Washington. This way, you can be with Ziva."

"Can I see her?" Tali asked, eagerness in her eyes.

"Of course. Come with me," he responded, standing up and motioning for her to follow him through his office door.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"To the car," he replied.

"No, I mean where are we going _in_ the car?" she clarified, rolling her eyes.

"NCIS."

Tali frowned. "What is NCIS?" she inquired.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Navy federal cops," Bashan replied as they got in the elevator and he pressed the button for garage.

"Cops? How do American police have anything to do with finding Ziva? Is she missing?" Tali asked, panic filling her chest.

"No, Tali, she is fine. Do not jump to conclusions so quickly. Ziva works there," he answered.

"Ziva is an American federal agent? Are we still talking about Ziva David?" Tali questioned. "What happened to Mossad? That was what she wanted to do, she loved Mossad, she wanted to protect her country... Which is Israel, is it not? What does that have to do with America? Wait, don't you have to be a citizen to be a federal agent? Why is Ziva—"

"Tali, please, that is enough questions. Ziva quit Mossad a few years back and got her American Citizenship a year after that."

"But why?" Tali asked, extremely confused.

"You will have to ask her that when you see her. She will tell you the whole story, I am sure. The point is that Ziva has found happiness here in America. The people on her team are like family to her, and she has settled down."

"I never thought Ziva would ever settle down. I am glad she did, though. She would have died in the line of duty very soon if she had not."

It was twenty minutes later when their embassy car finally pulled up at the gates to the Navy Yard. After inspection and stating their purpose, they were allowed to pass through.

"Michael?" Tali asked as they parked the car.

"Yes?" he answered. They both opened up their doors and exited the car.

"What if she is mad at me?" she asked, insecurity obvious in her voice. Bashan walked around the the passenger side of the car.

"Tali, listen to me. Ziva loves you. She always has and she always will. She will understand why you haven't tried to contact her all of these years, okay? She'll understand," he promised her. "Now, let's go. This reunion should have happened a long time ago."

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, sorry. I really shouldn't have ended it there, but I was tired of writing:P

My thanks to **Acacia118, Nahau Moondust, Violet, Miska, ShyChey, Ncisfan with Tivafever, Michelle, Tiva Lovah, Zivafan2481, ncisxpsych, **and **NYCRhythm** for the reviews! They mean a lot:)


	4. Chapter 4

Tali's knees felt weak as she stepped into the elevator. She clung to Bashan's arm like it was the only thing keeping her upright, which probably was not far from the truth.

She had not seen her sister in eight years, and she wasn't sure what to expect.

The elevator ride seemed exceptionally short, much to her disappointment. She'd had plenty of time to think about what she would say to Ziva, but still she could think of nothing. When the doors opened, she was guided into a huge, open room. Skylights decorated the ceiling and the walls were painted orange.

The hand on her back gently ushered her to the right, and a few seconds later she found herself looking at the back of a young woman's head, sitting alone at her desk in the squadroom. Tali immediately felt a rush of inexplicable emotion.

"Ziva?" she asked, her voice uncertain.

"Please, Tali, not now, I am busy," the woman replied involuntarily. But the moment the words were out of her mouth, she stiffened, whirling around. A gasp escaped her lips when her gaze rested on the delicate features her baby sister that she had thought, up until a second ago, she would never see again. In that moment, Ziva didn't care _how_ Tali was there, only that she was. She was healthy, beautiful, and _alive,_ and Ziva was never one to pass up an opportunity. She raced out from behind her desk and enveloped her long-lost sister in a bone-crushing hug that would have made even Abby proud. Tali did not object, she simply hugged back, wrapping her arms around the woman who's face she had ashamedly forgotten after all these years.

Tears were gathering in Ziva's eyes when she finally broke the embrace. She averted her watery gaze to stare at Michael incredulously.

"How?" she managed to get out despite the thickness in her throat. "How is this _possible?_"

"Eli is a lying, manipulative bastard," Tali replied before Bashan could get a word in.

"Where... what... how... _Why?_ Why would he do this? I do not understand!" Ziva exclaimed, the tears falling down her face as she pulled her sister back into her arms.

"He thought that if you believed I died that it would drive you to be the best officer you could be," Tali explained. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I wasn't told of this plan until _after_ the bomb went off and he had taken me away from the building. I heard you screaming my name and I tried so hard to get back to you, but his agents were too strong. They took me to his office and told me that... That I needed to leave. He gave me money, a passport, and a new identity, shipped me off to a french boarding school... I was so, so scared. I didn't know what to think, what was going on... He threatened me, told me that if I _ever_ tried to contact you, Ari, or anyone from my previous life that he..." she trailed off, her voice catching in her throat. Ziva understood, knowing well what her father had most likely threatened.

"Tali, this is hardly a good place for this. Do you mind if we went up to the conference room?" Ziva requested. Tali shook her head.

"Not at all," she replied, taking her sister's hand. Ziva smiled at the familiar feeling and began to walk towards the stairs. When Michael tried to follow, she held out her hand.

"Do not follow us. We need time alone," she told him. He nodded and adhered to her wishes, staying down by her desk while the two young women headed in the direction of the conference room.

…

"Ziva, is something wrong?" Tali asked as they entered the conference room.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"You are staring at me," she informed her older sister.

"I am sorry, I just am having a really hard time believing all this..." Ziva trailed off, running her hand through her hair. Her other hand rested on top of her newly-resurrected sister's. "Did Michael know?" she asked, sadness coloring her voice.

Tali sighed. "Yes."

"I should be happy, and I am, but... I can't help but be sad, too," Ziva admitted. "I missed eight entire years of my little sister's life."

"I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you, Zivaleh, but I was so terrified he would hurt you!"

"It is fine, Tali, I understand. But... where have you been all these years?" Ziva inquired, sitting down in a chair. Tali did the same.

"Mostly France. Papa sent me to a boarding school in Switzerland to complete high school. I majored in visual arts for college and when I graduated I moved to Marseilles," she explained.

"I can't believe he did this! He's done so many horrible thing... But this? Separating us so I would become a ruthless killer? How could he?" Ziva cried, slamming her fist down on the table.

"I've been wondering, Zivaleh... Did it work? Did my supposed death make you a... a...?" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

"It would have happened either way, Tali," Ziva assured her.

"So... that is a yes?"

"I never avenged your death. I was going to, I came close, but... I never did. Ari talked me out of it. I channelled my energy into more useful efforts," Ziva explained.

"But how did you end up an American Citizen?" Tali questioned, "I thought you loved Israel."

"I _do_ love Israel!" she cried, taking the offensive. Seeing the hurt look on her sister's face, she lowered her voice. "I mean, it is my home country. But... It is no longer my home. I have no body left there that loves me. I do here."

"What brought you here in the first place?" Tali asked.

Ziva sighed, beginning the story of how she became a liaison officer for Mossad and NCIS. When she got to the part about Ari, Tali stopped her.

"Wait... He... Please, Ziva, tell me he didn't do those things! Our brother is a lot of things, but he is _not_ a terrorist! There is no way... Is there?"

Ziva looked at her sister, seeing the desperation in her eyes. "The Ari you and I knew was not the man who did those things. Papa changed him, took away the man that we loved and replaced him with an unthinking killer."

"What... what happened?" Tali asked, her voice shaking. When Ziva averted her gaze, Tali asked again, her voice raised. "What. Happened. To. Our brother?"

"Tali, you have to understand, there was no changing him back. He was too far gone. He was dead the moment Eli had him infiltrate Hamas. He... He had killed an NCIS agent and tried to kill innocent civilians. He was about to kill _another_ NCIS agent! I... I had no choice," Ziva whispered the last part, her voice a plea for forgiveness.

Tali's eyes widened in understanding and horror. She ripped her hand away from her older sister's. "You didn't!" she gasped. "Zivaleh, tell me you didn't! He is our brother! How could y—"

"_Was,_ Tali. He _was_ our brother. You don't understand, he had changed. He was... _a monster._ I did what I had to do," Ziva insisted, defending her actions.

"I don't care! You could have had him committed or something! He couldn't have been lost forever! The Ari we loved could have been in there somewhere!"

"You think I do not know that?" Ziva hissed, her voice pained. "You think I do not think about that, wonder if there was anything else I could have done to avoid doing what I did? Please, Tali, I already feel guilty enough. But what is done is done."

Tali sighed, taking her sister's hand again. "I am sorry. It's just... a shock, that's all."

"I know. It was one of the hardest decisions of my life. But I didn't exactly have that much time to think it through. Ari was in the basement of one of the NCIS team leaders with a sniper rifled aimed at his head. He was just about to squeeze the trigger when I... did what I had to do."

"So what happened after you... after that?" Tali asked, avoiding the incriminating words.

"The man I saved is my boss now. Eli had me stay at NCIS as a Mossad Liaison Officer. I worked with their team for many around three years," Ziva began, going on to tell the story of the Rivkin fiasco, Somalia, and her return to NCIS as an American Citizen. "And... here I am," she finished.

"But what's going on now? Why did Michael call me here? What has Papa done?" Tali asked.

Ziva frowned, realizing something. "You know what, Tali? I... I do not know."

A/N: Sorry that this took so long, and that it's not even anything special. I have some bad news, actually (well... bad for you). I recently got back into Avatar, and when I say _got back into_ I mean _became re-obsessed with._ Since there are no new episodes of NCIS coming out now, my interest in it had been dwindling and taking the back burner. It's getting harder to find inspiration to write more (especially because I have 3 NCIS stories going right now). But I am _determined_ to not give up, because stopping a story in the middle goes against everything I believe in (fanfiction wise). So I will keep plugging away, but I'm not sure how long it will be between chapters. Hopefully when NCIS starts back up again my motivation and inspiration will peak again. Thanks for your patience!

A huge thank you to **Liketoreadnotwrite**, **Vi, Acacia118, Tiva Lovah, Nahau Moondust, **and** Ncisxpsch12345 **for the awesome reviews!


End file.
